metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luminoth Symbol
Used to be able to read these without having to reference the translation key. All you need to do is memorize the path the lines move on the bottom row of the translation and the "base letters". Then you just count the additional lines off of the base and add that many letters to the base. The third from the right is "Light" and the little one in the middle looks like "Nig". Did someone screw up? I thought I remembered one in-game that had a letter off. You can see these on doors, lore scans, the lore screen, etc. for those that didn't know. The ones in the lore screen normally represent the name of the lore's title. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure I understand all of your description, particularly everything after the “All you need to do is….” part, but that’s okay; I finally figured out how to read these things! In the Luminoth Distress Signal Thought Cluster I can make out “Horde”, “Light”, “Dark”, “Peace”, and that “nig” I assume is “Ing” scrambled. It would appear that although most of the words are in order (either from left to right or right to left) some are scrambled, I would assume to make better looking cluster arrangements. Just look at S-Dly’s Testament (Torvus Lagoon guy). The “L” comes first when read from the (top) start. PorygonX 10:39, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Spoken Luminoth Language? It has also occurred to me that spoken Luminoth language actually sounds like it might be backwards English. Has anyone ever tested this to see if this is true? PorygonX 10:39, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :No. It doesn't have a starting point. You have to figure out where that is, so it couldn't be backwards. They are connected, giving two possible starting points, so the reader has to figure that part out. :I remember one of them being "Terror", too. What I was saying is that if you look at the key, there is an additional line for each letter along the bottom row. Branching off from that, each column has an additional line going up. If you memorize the sequence: "A F J N R T X", you can get it down pretty easily. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 11:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I hadn’t noticed that "A F J N R T X" pattern. Thank you for explaining. I just checked and S-Dly’s lore cluster (as with all the Key Bearer lore scans) it simply says “Lore” not the Key Bearer’s name as I originally thought. As for the other lore scans; some are words, some are not. For example the “Light of Aether” scan yields the word “light”. But some like “The Final Crusade” yields the letters “y-h-r-e-n-e” which says nothing (I even ran it through a word descrambler just to be sure). In any case thanks for responding and clarifying, but this goes above. I made this new section about the audible Luminoth language. Like when U-mos says: “May the light of Aether shine upon you!” You hear a warped sound like “alahsauh” or something. As I said above this kind of sounds like backwards English, has anyone ever tested this? PorygonX 14:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's "energy". The G and H look pretty similar, so it's a reasonable guess. Sorry, I know this is a bit late but I thought I should mention it, having read this. Avengah 18:00, December 17, 2010 (UTC) That backwards is "huashala", which as far as I know is not a word. I don't know any language other than English (whether fictional or real), so I might be wrong about this. This is a completely dumb and useless post. I'm just going to go now... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) No, not what I wrote backwards! I'm talking about the audio clips from the game when the Luminoth speak! I don’t know what U-mos is actually saying, that was just an example of how it sounds to me. Doesn’t somebody under stand what I’m talking about? PorygonX 16:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Not that this helps in any way, but "huashala" sounds like, if it is a word, either Arabic, or Sanskrit... which it probably isn't, but yeah. I'm an English teacher ehi? I gotta' know this stuff. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Okay, guys, so a while ago I learned how to play audio and video clips backwards on the Quicktime Player, so I got a clip from Metroid Prime 2 of U-mos speaking and played it backwards. His speech sounds just as garbled and alien backwards as it does forwards, so it's not backwards English. It may still be garbled English or even completely computer synthesized, but I think I can rule out backwards English! So it looks like I solved my own mystery (yay!) even if no one here seemed to understand what I was talking about... PorygonX 12:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you tried accelerating/decelerating the messages? Many of the reverse-masked messages in HALO music remain incomprehensible unless the playback rate is increased. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 12:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Finally, a helpful comment! To be honest, that's where I got the idea from; how the original Halo used backwards English for some of the alien voices (that and just how it sounds). To answer your question, no—I don't have that sophisticated of audio software. If someone else on this wiki does and would like to try it that would be great, though. I would suspect if anything it's slowed down. If it is English, I think that would be an interesting piece of trivia for this wiki! PorygonX 13:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I do in fact possess such software. Send an audio file of the Luminoth language to AdmiralSakai.Wikitroid@gmail.com and I will investigate. I am not terribly concerned with the format, but would prefer an MP3 or WAV. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, AdmiralSakai, sorry for the long delay, I'll be sending you the audio file shortly, thanks again and I look forward to your findings. PorygonX 04:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Clarification What do they want? [[User:RoyboyX|'''R'o'y''''''b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:46, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Specifically, he said that he was having trouble learning to decipher the symbols. We could also use some more info like the various symbols related to each lore. 'ChozoBoy''' (Talk/ ) 03:25, August 23, 2014 (UTC)